1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of producing a multilayer capacitor with an element body including a capacitance section and an ESR control section.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer capacitor having an element body of a nearly rectangular parallelepiped shape in which a plurality of internal electrodes are laminated together with a dielectric layer in between (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-168621 hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In the multilayer capacitor described in Patent document 1, the element body includes a capacitance section and an ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance) control section.
The capacitance section is configured in a structure in which a first internal electrode exposed in a first side face and connected to a first polarity and a second internal electrode exposed in a second side face opposed to the first side face and connected to a second polarity alternate with at least one dielectric layer in between. The ESR control section is configured with a third internal electrode exposed in the first side face in which the first internal electrode is exposed and in a third side face adjacent to the first side face, and connected to the first polarity, and a fourth internal electrode exposed in the second side face in which the second internal electrode is exposed and in a fourth side face adjacent to the second side face, except for the first and third side faces in which the third internal electrode is exposed, and connected to the second polarity.
In the capacitance section the first and second internal electrodes are connected to connection conductors only and in the ESR control section the third and fourth internal electrodes are connected to the respective connection conductors and external electrodes. In the multilayer capacitor described in Patent Document 1, therefore, the connection conductors to which the first and second internal electrodes are connected in parallel are connected in series to the external electrodes and, therefore, a higher ESR can be achieved when compared with the conventional configuration where the internal electrodes are connected in parallel to the external electrodes.